Los sentimiemtos de una Gotica
by LauraSad
Summary: Gwen esta enamorada del chico popular de toda la escuela,...geoff..., ella siente sentimientos hacia cierto rubio, pero como es la gotica rara de toda la escuela, no es notable, pero en una fiesta todo puede pasar.
1. Inicio

Historia de gweoff, como veo que no hay muchas historias de esta pareja, hize el mio, espero que les guste.

Los que son de otro idioma, les consejo que lo traduscan .


	2. Como paso todo esto ?

Hola antes de empezar, tengo que aclarar algo, como no hay muchos cimientos de gueoff, decide hacer el mio, difruten.

 **POV GWEN**

Estando sentado en un árbol, escribiendo en mi diario mis pensamientos.

" _otro miserable dia en este capullo llamado escuela, niguno de estos malditos ingendros me entiende, ni siguiera mi propia madre me entiende, mi vida es una mierda comparada, cualquiera que tenga estos malditos malditos"._

 _Entonces le cae una pelota en la cabeza ..._

 _Lisa: o disculpa, te mejora la cara o solo es la pelota frente a ti ... cosa ..._

 _Gwen: esta ... es mi cara, lisa ... ahora vete con tu grupo de chicas chichonas y dejame respirar por una vez en mi vida ... (se aleja)_

 _Lisa: no seas aguafiestas gwen, solo juego ... ¡CONTIGO! (Le arroja la pelota de nuevo en la cara)_

 _Las demas chicas se un reir ..._

 _Gwen: perra ... (agarra la pelota y la rebienta con sus uñas)_

 _Lisa: ugh! Zorra ... (se va) (las otras chicas la siguen)_

 _Ignoro ese comentario y sigo caminando, me dirigo a los comedores de afuera ... me relaja y puedo escibrir mejor ... hasta pued .._

 _Geoff: ES INCREIBLE VIEJO!_

 _Levanto mi vista y no puedo estar mas agradecida de haberlo echo ... al frente mio se encuentra el chico mas popular, agradable y lindo de todos ... Geoff_

 _Dios juro que me quede embobada miramdolo, espero que no me haya visto .._

 _Escondo mi cara en mi diario y la vuelta al levantar, parece distraído hablando con sus amigos ... solo puedo escuchar la conversación ..._

 _Geoff: eso fue genial viejo ..._

 _Tipo: si pierde hermano ..._

 _Geoff: cool viejo ... (volteándose y me guiña un ojo)_

 _Por dios juro que me eh sonrojaro, Augh! Porque me hace sentir asi .. el es el unico que sabe como es mi lado sensible ..._

 _Lisa: parece que interrumpo ..._

 _Oh no ellas no .. ahora!_

 _Lisa: ¿que te gusta el capitán de futbol eh? (Me mira con sonrisa sadica) chicas a el._

 _De repente las anoréxicas que la rodeaban se dirigieron a una nueva y nueva en un seductor que me mas me dolio en que el corresponia ..._

 _Gwen: basta ya lisa, metete en tus asuntos y de paso puedes medir tu horrenda cabeza en una madriguera de zariguellas._

 _Lisa: ¡uhm! Solo te doy un poco de cómo es la vida para la gente como tu ... (chasquea sus dedos y sus perras con falda las sigue)._

 _GRRRR, estoy tan molesta y al mismo tiempo frustrado ... odio a la gotica rara del monton, pero no siempre fui asi .. (suelta un largo suspiro), cuando llegue a esta escuela era diferente, solo un poco fria y sadica eso es todo ... pero todo cambio cuando me tope con el ..._

 **Flash Back**

 _maestra: muchachos, hoy dia se junta una nueva estudiante a la clase .. pasa querida ..._

 _Una chica con un largo y hermoso cabello negro que le llega a la cintura entro._

 _Maestra: puedes decirnos tu nombre .._

 _Gwen: yo llamo ... gwen ... (dije en tono fria y misteriosa)_

 _Maestra: muy bien porque no tengo las cosas al fondo, hay un asiento vacio ..._

 _Me dirigo para alla y solo me hace la ruquistruquis empieza su clase..estaba tomando apuntes cuando ..._

 _***: hola eres guapa_

 _No pude ser más directo .., sospecho de pesadez y hiba a enfrentar al idiota cuando, ... veo al idiota y me quede embobada, era muy guapo ... tenia unos fuertes musculos y un hermoso cabello rubio, y sus sonrisa me dejo derretida (sacudo mi cabeza) pe-pero que diablos! Yo no soy asi! Y menos con un chico ..._

 _Gwen: que quieres!_

 _***: oye calma, solo queria presentarme ... soy geoff_

 _Gwen: genial, te daré un premio pero ese será el más grande del mundo._

 _Pero como el susodicho está al costado de mi, se acercó a tocar un mechón de mi cabello ..._

 _Geoff: tu cabello es lindo ..._

 _Ok eso sí me hizo sonrojar, le di mi mirada mas fria que tenia pero el solo se dedico a guiñarme el ojo ..._

 _Maestra: ¡se acabo la clase !, cada quién toma su mochil y puede salir por la puerta._

 _Gwen: ni modo que el mar por la ventana .. (dije mientras agarraba mis cosas)_

 _Geoff: wow espera cual es la prisa hermana?_

 _Gwen: acabas de ..._

 _Entonce geoff se acerca a mi y me besa en la mejilla ..., mi cuerpo se tenso y mi corazón latio x100._

 _Geoff: bienvenida a la prepa .. gwen._

 _Y con eso se fue, sentí como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago ..._

 _Por lo que oí, un geoff el encante de maravilla, demasiado que hizo una fiesta en mi honor._

 _Geoff: hola gwen (se acerca acercandose a mi casillero)_

 _Gwen: que hay geoff, oye es cierto que haras una fiesta en mi nombre_

 _Geoff: totalmente vieja! Sera una sudada, ... vas a ir verdad?_

 _Gwen: me encantaria enserio, pero las fiestas no son lo mio .._

 _Geoff: o vamos, tienes que ir, esta fiesta es por ti ..._

 _Gwen: (se sonroja) po-por mi ..._

 _Geoff: ¡Siiii !, pero si no quieres ir, puendo entenderlo ..._

 _Gwen: gracias geoff (cierro mi casillero), te vere el lunes supongo ..._

 _Y con eso me voy y dejo a geoff deprimido ... me hubiera gustado decir que si iria pero tengo otras cosas que hacer..Pufff!_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::_

 _Al fin lunes! Fue un largo fin de semana, pero ahora me dedico a hablar con geoff, le debo una disculpa._

 _Agarro mi libros y me dirigo a su casillero, cuando vi ..._

 _Ahi estaba geoff ... besándose con una rubia, seguro de la fiesta ... en ese momento dejo caer mis libros al suelo._

 _Ellos aun no me han notado, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y empiezo a correr, ..., llego al baño y ahi me destrozo literalmente ... como pudo ... pense ... pense ... ALTO! estoy llorando por el chico que me gusta y que no me gusta, no me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta. sentimental ... Debo de alejarme de el ..._

 _Salí del colegio y me dirigí a mi casa, no me importa faltar a clase, miestras sin ver su cara, estare tranquila ..._

 _Desde ese día eh vestido con ropa diferente, medio emo pero yo le digo '' ropa gotica '', me corte el cabello porque cada vez que me toco me recuerda que he cumplido con eso hace mucho tiempo ..., aparte tambien me lo pinte de color azul y tambien mis labios, tecnicamente no eh cambiado en nada solo mi estilo de vida y en mi vida, cuando regrese ala escuela todos me miraba y no faltaba uno que otro insulto a mi persona._

 _En todo el día e estado ignorando a geoff y funciono no me ha hablado ... o eso pense ..._

 _Senti que me ac_ _orralaban y me golpeaban de forma bruca en la pared, levamno mi vista y veo a geoff .._

 _Geoff: gwen que te paso ..._

 _Gwen: (me suelto de el bruscamente) que te importa_

 _Geoff: gwen esta no eres tu ..._

 _Gwen: tsk claro que sí, porque no te vas a besuquearte con otra chica rubia .._

 _Geoff: que?!, Si esto es por Bridgete, yo y ella no somo ..._

 _Gwen: callate y dejame en paz ..._

 _Me fui de ese lugar sin antes oir a geoff decir algo ..._

 _Geoff: sabes ... me gustan las goticas (lo dijo en susurro)_

 _Pero pude oirlo ... tratar de controlarme, pero en algunas veces cuando no mira, lo veo a escondidas y NO !, no es acoso ... solo lo espio Jajaja ..._

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

 _Gwen: como quisiera volver a ser amiga suya, pero lo hecho ... hecho esto ..._

 _Continuara ..._


	3. Nuestros momentos

**POV GWEN**

 _Después de que el recreo termino, me dirigia a mi siguiente clase... fisica .. GHHRR, no soporto esa estupida clase la maestra esta loca. no deja de llamarme flacuchenta o palidita, juro que si me vuelve a exigir algo voy a..._

 _***: Gwen! a donde crees que vas.._

 _Gwen: te diria que a la mierda, pero esa escusa ya la eh usado antes.._

 _***: no vas a faltar esta vez, y no me involucrare en esto..., la ultima vez que te cubrí me mandaron a dirección, .. sabes cuantas veces estuve limpiando el oloroso baño!.._

 _Gwen: claro que se, yo tuve el castigo contigo (mira su mano) por cierto linda pulsera Courtney.._

 _Courtney: Oh! lo notaste ..(se la cubre)_

 _Gwen: quien te la dio (dije picaramente, es obvio quien se la dio)_

 _Courtney: QUE IMPORTA ESO! ahora estábamos hablando de tu escapada , no de mi vida amorosa con t.. OH MALDICION!_

 _Gwen: jajajaja , tranquila entiendo por lo que pasas.._

 _Courtney: enserio, bueno yo (mira su reloj) OH RAYOS!, se nos hizo tarde..._

 _Pasaron como 2 segundo y ya estaba siendo arrastrada técnicamente por mi mejor amiga..._

 _Courtney: Corre!, se nos hara tarde (dijo corriendo hacia la cancha de gimnacia)_

 _Gwen: cual es el apuro ni siquiera queria ir a ese suicidio de clase sabes..._

 _Profe de E.F: Ahora escuchen !, hoy dia haremos ejercicio hasta morir si!_

 _Eva: (agarra la cabeza de cody y la tuerse)_

 _E.F: Me gusta tu entusiasmo eva , pero esta vez haremos.._

 _La puerta se abre..._

 _E.F: señorita courtney, señorita gwen, estas son horas de llegar..._

 _Courtney: lamento el retraso pero mi amiga tenia coligos y tuvimos que llevarla a la enfermeria, si entiende no!_

 _Gwen: claro culpa a mis entrañas, estamos muy agradecidos.._

 _E.F: Como sea únanse al grupo, que estaba apunto de informarles que por es ta vez los chicos estarán en la misma clase que ustedes.._

 _O Dios no!, por favor que no este el aqui..._

 _E.F: que pasen!_

 _La otra puerta se abrió mostrando a los chicos ya con su uniforme de gimnacia.._

 _Este va hacer un largo dia..._

 _E.F: necesito un voluntario..._

 _Jo: fuera de mi camino sola ceja!_

 _Eva: No tu largo de mi vista macha!_

 _E.F: me refiero a un voluntario hombre!_

 _Geoff: Genial! yo lo haré..._

 _E.F: muy bien, subiras la cuerda (dijo señalando)_

 _Geoff: no hay problema (empieza a subir)_

 _Cundo lo vi subir no pude evitar ver sus grandes músculos moviéndose y sus lindo cabello rubio volando por el aire..._

 _Lisa: Oye heather mira esto_

 _heather: enséñale a esa gotica quien manda en esta mugrienta escuela.._

 _Lisa: oye gwen , no me eh dado cuenta que tu novio tiene un lindo trasero.._

 _Gwen: no es mi novio y que dijistes!_

 _Lisa: oh nada que tu no sepas jajaj_

 _Heather: Asi se ase WUUU esa es mi amiga!_

 _Gwen: o tu pequeña zorra lamentaras haber dicho eso.._

 _Y sin previo aviso salto sobre ella, siento que la perra de heather me jala el cabello, pero ignoro eso y le sigo pegando en la cara a la facilota de lisa.._

 _E.F: (suena su silbato) Oigan ya , DETENGANSE AHORA!_

 _Siento unos brazos que me jalaban para atras y vi que alguien mas hacia lo mismo con lisa..._

 _Gwen: sueltame! tu como te llames !_

 _Es muy raro pero eso brazos se sentían bien, eran cálidos al contacto con mi piel, entonces paso..._

 _Geoff: Tranquila gwen, te soltare cuando digas que te portaras bien.._

 _Me quede en shock, el me estaba hablando durante muchos meses..._

 _E.F: las dos diriganse a la oficina del director!_

 _Yo y ella nos pusimos a caminar, ya saliendo de la clase_

 _E.F: vallan.._

 _Gwen: ya oimos.. Tsk bastarda..._

 _En la oficina del director.-_

 _Director: No puedo creerlo, ustedes dos señoritas peleándose en media clase, no tienen respeto ni por , ni por la escuela.._

 _Lisa: ya le dije director, ella empezó..._

 _Gwen: tu fuistes quien me ataco con palabras aggg_

 _Director: Ya es suficiente!, ustedes tendrán un castigo adicional por su conducta..._

 _O genial lo que menos quería ahora..._

 _Director: Gwen te quedaras después de clase en el salón de castigo..y lisa tu te llevaras mas tarea de la cuenta_

 _Lisa: no es justo a mi me toca llevar mas tarea y ella no mas tiene que quedarse después de clase UYYYY_

 _Gwen: tranquila desquiciada , esto igual me perjudica a mi, ... esto es una mierda..._

 _Director: Jovencita no aceptare ese tipo de vocabulario, esto no es una prision!_

 _Lisa: duncan dice lo contrario.._

 _En el salon de castigo (18:40 PM)_

 _Genial, simplemente genial... estoy atrapada en un salón sin nada que hacer , no puedo hablarle a courtney porque me dijo que estaría ocupada practicando con su violín y mis padres están en una fiesta.. y apuesto que a mi hermano le vale lo que me pase..._

 _TGRJKHDHSSK!_

 _que chingados fue eso, juro que lo escuche..., salgo del salon y me encuentro una ventana rota...OH genial para mejorar las coas.. ladrones..._

 _PUWWWW!_

 _Volteo mi cabeza y los veo, son tres y se escapan .. MALDICION! tengo que hacer algo.._

 _Los igo y veo que entran a la bibioteca, ummm que raro solo dos de ellos entraron,... donde estara en tercer AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Antes de darme cuenta me siento acorralada, el tercer ladrón me sostiene y me tapa la boca con su mano, Rayos si no hago nada me va a matar o peor quizas violar..._

 _Gwen: ummhm,m (no podia hablar)_

 _*** : tranquila gwen, soy yo...(podia sentir su respiracion en mi cuello)_

 _Espera esos calidos brazos?, significa que ..._

 _El ladrón se quita la mascara y se revela que era Geoff!_

 _Gwen: geoff!, que diablos tonto casi me matas de un susto..._

 _Geoff: lo siento gwen, no quería que gritaras lo echarías todo a perder..._

 _Gwen: hpm, como sea, que haces aqui de todos modos..._

 _Geoff: yo , duncan y tyler estamos haciéndole una broma al director, sabes jajaj vamos a pintarle su oficina con grafity .._

 _Gwen: Y supongo que se te ocurrio a ti (dije levantando una ceja)_

 _Geoff: en realidad fue idea de duncan._

 _Gwen: (sonrio) debi imaginarlo de ese idiota..._

 _Geoff: entonces (dice rasquandose la nuca) quieres ayudarnos (dijo dándome una sonrisa picara)_

 _Gwen: porque no (dije levantando mis hombros)_

 _Geoff: vamos no hay tiempo que perder (dijo agarrandome la mano)_

 _No pude evitar sonrojarme, espero que no me allá mirado..._

 **5 minutos después ...**

 _Geoff. WUJUUU! eso fue genial viejo!_

 _Gwen: totalmente, WUJUUUUU! (dije emitandolo)_

 _Geoff: oye para ser linda tienes buenas manos ..._

 _Gwen: emm (siento mi cara enrojecer y sonreír como una tonta) gracias jeje_

 _Volteo a ver sus ojos y curiosamente el también me estaba mirando..._

 _Gwen: emmm oye! te acuerdas cuando empuje a duncan y cayo en excremento de perro_

 _Geoff: (se empieza a reir) OH viejo , esa fue la mejor parte jajaja_

 _Gwen: seee, ese idiota se lo merecia jajaj_

 _Geoff: oye gwen...ahora que duncan se va a lavarse lacara y tyler se ira con lindsay..pense que...(dijo sobándose el cuello)_

 _Gwen: mmm (o no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, esos tannn AHI! no! que estoy haciendo, se supone que debo de ignorarlo no pasar tiempo con el) escucha geoff amm, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero debo irme_

 _Geoff: Oh no no, yo entiendo gwen tu tienes cosas que hacer,... igual tengo que ir a casa de Bridgt para ayudarla en.._

 _Gwen: OSI! eso es genial (dije con irritacion , siento que mi sangre hierve, odio cuando habla de ella)_

 _Geoff: al menos puedes venir a la fiesta que estoy inaugurando, tienes que ir esta vez..Porfavor..._

 _Gwen: emm bueno yo.._

 _Lo miro y veo que se estaba poniendo triste...Oh maldicon!_

 _Gwen: bueno, supongo que si podria ir..._

 _Geoff: OH gracias gwen (dice y luego me abraza)_

 _Dudo un poco y le devuelvo el abrazo, estrañaba esa sensación cuando estoy con geoff..._

 _Gwen: bueno emm (dije separándome) entonces eso es todo (dije ya alejándome antes de hacer un impulso de idiotez) nos vemos .._

 _Empiezo a irme pero entonces geoff me llama.._

 _Geoff: gwen espera!_

 _Luego me agarra y se acerca a mi y luego saca su teléfono y técnicamente hicimos un selfie .._

 _Geoff: sonrie! Ajajaj_

 _Click )))))_

 _Geoff. Wuaw salimos bien no crees gwen... gwen?_

 _Y antes de que se de cuenta yo ya estaba corriendo hacia mi casa..._

 _Hoy fue un gran día y espero que lo sea mañana... tendré que ir ala dichosa fiesta ahora... pero si es por geoff , Lo hare_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

CONTINUARA ...

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y siguanme si es asi, siguan apoyando mi historia y dejen sus reviews que me motivan a escribir.. Gracias por su atencion ;)_


	4. La fiesta (parte 1)

**POV GWEN**

 _DIIIINGGGG!_

 _Oh, genial, ya no tienes que pedir nada más que 5 minutos más para dormir, pero estoy pensando en mi mamá, apuesto que debería estar aquí en mínimo ..._

 _Mamá: Buenos días Cariño! (dados abriendo la puerta de un golpe)_

 _La ignore e intente arreglarme el cabello con mi mano._

 _Mamá: Hoy es un gran día no lo crees cariño :)_

 _No lo dije antes pero, odio ... ODIO los apodos cariñosos, solo con la palabra "cariño", ya me estoy quemando por dentro._

 _Mamá: vamos querida, tienes que vestirte para este nuevo día jajaj_

 _Gwen: cual es el apuro ..._

 _Mamá: no quiero despertar a tu hermano no ..._

 _Gwen: ¡mira, espera !, ¡oh no! (venta corriendo hacia el baño)_

 _Solo tengo que llegar a la puerta del baño un puertazo me recibió en la cara ..._

 _Gwen: Tu !, maldito bicho, déjame entrar (golpeando la puerta con un mal genio)_

 _Hermano: ¡No hasta que te prometas que no te demoras mucho cuando entras al baño! (grito desde el otro lado)_

 _Gwen: eres un tonto, las chicas tienden a cambiarse todas las mañanas._

 _Hermano: Incluso antes de ir a la escuela?_

 _Gwen: pero claro idiota, siempre hay que estar lista .._

 _Hermano: A mi se me hace tu solo te arreglas para alguien._

 _Ok eso me tomo precavida, mi cara se me enrojeció, primero por vergüenza y luego por enojo_

 _Gwen: CLARO QUE NO !, TU NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA PRIVADA!_

 _Hermano: osea que tengo razón AJAJAJAJA_

 _Gwen: Ooo al diablo, me arreglo mas tarde ..._

 _Y con eso me fui abajo por un desayuno y estaba comiendo mi cereal, hasta que recibí un mensaje de Courtney ..._

 ** _Mensajes_**

Hola gwen q haras este fin de semana

Bromeas, estaré en mi casa jodiendo con mi existencia

Que tal si vamos de ¡COMPRAS!

Para eso tienes a tu madre

Bueno como sea, aburrida, no tienes nada mejor que hacer hoy día ...

En realidad, me invitaron a la fiesta de Geoff

A TI TAMBIÉN TE INVITARON, WUAW, bueno gwen al fin socialisas no?

Que pendeja, pero si me inivito geo ... eh quiero decir, me invito a una persona cualquiera

A mi me invito ... ¡Eh! fue una amiga, SI, una amiga

Como sea capitana obvio

Y vas a ir ...

Ahhh, supongo que iré, no me perderé esa fiesta por nada Court

Bueno, ya tienes tu ropa lista, porque es hoy día y tienes que estar impecable

QUEEEEEE! es hoy dia

No te dije el chico o chica que te invito

Emmm estaba realmente apurada que no escuche la fecha ni la hora

Bueno es hoy dia, y es alas 6 y 40, otra cosa pregunta ..

no, y no tengo ropa, tendre que ir con mi ropa casual

ESTAS LOCA !, para una ocación como esta solo requiere una cosa ...

OH NO, no porfavor no lo digas ...

¡COMPRAS! :RE

Temía que dijeras eso

Y entonces que se corta ...

Mientras logre impresionarlo, que mas da ..

Emmm, disculpa gwen, impresionar a quien

EH nada NADA!

Perfecto, paso a recogerte

Te esperare con ansias ..

 ** _Fin del chat de estas perras: D_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 _Hola pierdo, es el capitulo mas corto que eh hecho, pero despues lo continuare en "_ Fiesta parte 2", Buneo los vere en otro capitulo.

Adios Adios

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

 _CONTINUARA ..._


	5. Fiesta (parte 2)

**POV GWEN**

 _Estaba enfrente de mi casa ya arreglada esperando a Courtney, pero antes de seguir, escuche un fuerte claxon sacándome de mis pensamientos ._

 _Courtney: GWEN!, (dijo dándome señas)_

 _Gwen: (entrando a su auto) espero que este dia valga la pena._

 _Courtney: Oh! lo valdrá, después de que te demos un maniquiur *no se como se escribe*_

 _Gwen: QUE! iuuuu, estas demente no voy a darme una de esas cosas.._

 _Courtney: quieres estar deslumbrante o no... (mirandome ya con irritacion)_

 _Gwen: (sonrie) Oye ya, no es para que te pongas de esa manera, LO HARE!, pero sera la ultima vez que veas a estas muñecas siendo pintadas por desconocidas..._

 _Courtney: tambien trabajaremos en tu cabello_

 _Suspiro con pesadez sabiendo lo que me espera..._

 _Gwen: Hoy sera un gran dia..._

 _Y con eso Courtney enciende el auto y nos marchamos al Centro Comercial en el que su padre trabaja, mejor dicho es el dueño de ese lugar, Courtney siempre habla de eso ._

 **POV COURTNEY**

 _Me estaciono y salgo del auto, gwen me imita y pienso reventar la tarjeta de papá para comprarle cosas a mi y a Gwen para la dichosa fiesta... UGGGHH !, ni siquiera estaba pensando asistir. Si no fuera porque me preocupe que una de esas chicas estuviera rondando a Trent, me hubiera quedado en casa siguiendo con mi campaña para ser presidenta del salón, ya soy presidenta de la clase de arte, de la junta de padres, del recreo, tambien me postule en una campaña de debate, sin mencionar mis logros de comportamiento a la hora del almuerzo y mis notas de mi exposición oral y del premio de la mas ruda de la clase ajendrez...Esos nerds no sabian con quien se metian..._

 _Gwen: Ahhh tierra a Courtney (dijo moviendo su mano enfrente de mi cara)_

 _Despues de eso despierto de mi Shock y dirigo mi mirada a mi amiga gotica._

 _Courtney: (aclara su garganta) lamento eso, tenia planeado comprarte ropa con la tarjeta de mi padre.._

 _Gwen: ou! no hace falta courtney, sabes traje mi dinero..._

 _Courtney: No , no, no.. yo envito, despues de todo es para una buena causa...Ahora.. (agarro su muñeca y corro) Vamos!_

\- 5 Minutos después -

Courtney: OHHH! vamos gwen, sal!, no puede ser tan malo..

Gwen: Olvídalo!, me quedare aquí y no importe cuantos hombres uniformados vengan para sacarme.. YO SEGUIRE AQUI!

Courtney: estas dramatizando .

Gwen: Tu crees...

Courtney: Solo sal, a nadie le importa como es que luces .

De repente me vi rodeada de muchos hombres mayores con caras pervertidas. Asi que no tuve opción.

Courtney: LARGENSE DE AQUI, MALDITOS BICHOS VIEJOS PERVERTIDOS!, Y DEJEN SOLA A MI AMIGA CON SUS PROBLEMAS DE PECHOS!

Entonces agarro un maniquí y le quito la forma del muñeco y empiezo a amenazar a los pocos que seguian ahi

De repente ya no habia ningun hombre mayor a la vista.

Courtney: (suspiro victoriosa) Ahora si gwen.. sal!

Entonces las cortinas se abren y puedo ver a mi amiga con otro cambio de look..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARA...


	6. Fiesta (parte 3)

**POV COURTNEY**

 _Apenas pude reconocer a mi amiga, esa chica gótica que le teme al sol , ahora esta usando un vestido..._

 _RASHHHH!_

 _Que acaba de romperlo...y aun no lo hemos pagado ..._

 _Courtney: que crees que estas haciendo!_

 _Gwen: Este vestido esta tan apretado que me es dificil caminar y... este sujetador es muy pequeño, apenas mis amigas se sienten comodas..._

 _Courtney: Ejem!, gwen es el sujetador mas grande que encontre, no es mi culpa que tengas problemas de pechos.._

 _Gwen: como sea, compremoslo y salgamos que aquí (se pone a caminar)_

 _Courtney: (la detengo) no tan rápido, aun nos falta hacer algo con tus uñas y comprar un par mas de vestidos.._

 _Gwen: porque?!_

 _Courtney: tengo una idea loca..._

 _Gwen: conozco esa mirada... court si crees que voy a dejarme medir por extraños y peor que ellos me sugieran cosas estas lo..._

 **\- 5 minutos después -**

 _Gwen: ca..._

 ** _POV GWEN_**

 _No puedo creer que me convenciera en venir, esto es tan cruel..., tampoco es para exagerar, porque ahora estoy atrapada en un salón de belleza y un chica me esta pintando y decorando las uñas, sabia como salir de esto, solo tenia que decirle a Courtney, "tenias razón" y tal vez luego salgamos y comamos helado eso siempre hacíamos de niñas._

 _Gwen: (suspiro) ok courtney, tu tenias razón..._

 _Courtney: AJAAAA! (dice levantando una ceja) ... nunca me arreglado las uñas .. (dice ahora feliz)_

 _Gwen: Oh vamos, no es demasiado castigo..._

 _Courtney: gwen, la fiesta es en 2 horas.._

 _Gwen: 2HORAS!, como voy a estar lista en dos horas..._

Ok ahora si me entro el pánico..

Courtney: si tan solo me dejaras a mi hacer todo el trabajo , ya estaríamos listas... era un CIT recuerdas..

Gwen: (doy otro suspiro) esta bien, encárgate de .. mi..

Courtney: Muy bien... acabemos con esto señores !

 **\- 1 minuto después -**

 _Me encontraba ahora en casa ya había terminado de hacer mis compras con courtney y a decir verdad había dejado que ella eligiera casi todo para la fiesta. Mire mi reloj ya casi falta para que la fiesta comience, no es que sea puntual y nada de eso, solo quiero ya estar lista..._

 _Gwen: haber que me compro (dije rebuscando en las bolsas)_

 _Gwen: o no, no lo hizo..._

 _Frente ami había sacado un vestido color celeste que resaltaba mi cabello y mis ojos, era muy brillante y no tenia estirantes , la falda era grande y una parte de la izquierda esta recortada lo que podía dar de notar mis largas piernas, el vestido también daba una buena impresión con piel pálida._

 _Gwen: tsk, tengo que admitir que esa loca, no sabe nada de mis gustos... pero... me conformo con esto (dije sonriendo)_

Bip Bip

 _Mi teléfono sonó, lo recogí para darme cuenta que era un mensaje de Courtney.._

 **Mensaje(1)**

"Oye ya estoy en camino, te espero al frente"

 _Me doy un gran suspiro sabia que mi hora llego , ahora tenia que ir a la fiesta de geoff, sonrió, recuerdo que hago todo esto por el... espero que valga la pena. :3_

 _\- Me pongo el vestido y me miro al espejo, me veía bien... Aunque..._

 _Arranco un poco la falda de abajo que dando corta y mostrando mis piernas..._

 _Gwen: cooollll..._

 **Bocina!**

 _Sonrió para mis adentros , llego el momento... es hora de la dichosa fiesta ..._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _CONTINUARA ..._


	7. La fiesta (parte 4)

**POV GWEN**

 _Baje las escaleras presurosamente, por suerte hoy mi mama tenia ... eh, emmm... un momento...DONDE ESTA MI MAMÁ.._

 _toc toc_

 _\- Que !_

 _Gwen: donde esta mamá gusano.._

 _\- No se, hace un rato salio corriendo con una botella en su mano, .. dijo que no la esperaramos..._

 _Clásico de mi madre pensé..., ella hace este tipo de cosas desde que papá no esta, supongo que tengo la noche libre..._

 _Después de eso, salí de casa y entre al auto de Courtney._

 _Courtney: Se ve que te gusto el vestido, Eh gwen.._

 _Gwen: no me jusges, me gusto me gusto, no le veo el problema..._

 _Courtney: Si te gusto tanto, que le arrancaste un poco ahí abajo, NO?_

 _Gwen: si como sea, andando ya es tarde..._

 _Courtney: Gwen, querida, la noche es joven , solo... disfrútala.._

 _Juro que esta perra loca algún día me hará sonreir, AJAJAJ_

 _Gwen: Lo que digas ... (dije sonriendo)_

 _Y así comenzó nuestro camino a la fiesta, o mejor dicho la casa de geoff..._

 _Al llegar pude ver la casa ya decorada con las luces de discoteca que no hacian falta, la musica se escuchaba alta, pero no hubo marcha tras, ... *puta vida*_

 _Courtney: Y bien, ya estas lista para rendirte_

 _No se que quizo decir con eso..._

 _Gwen: Voy a entrar (dije decidida)_

 _Cuando apago el auto, supe que estaba en problemas, pero aun así camine hacia la casa y apena entre, pude ver a todo nuestro salón ahí, pasándola en grande,... voltee a ver a courtney a ver si tenia un plan... pero parecía mas concentrada en su cosas..._

 _Courtney: (con su teléfono en la mano) donde esta.. se suponía que debería buscarme entre la gente..._

 _Gwen: A courtney te importaría si voy por ponche..._

 _Courtney: claro ! , es mas estaré con un.. emm, un amigo !, asi que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras..._

 _Gwen: No quise decir eso, pero.._

 _Courtney: AHI ESTA!.., quiero decir (se arregla la voz) estaré... por ahí (y se va)_

 _Y se fue, odio cuando hace eso,pero a cambiado mucho desde que somos niñas, supongo que caminare por mi cuenta, voy a explorar el lugar.._

 _Lindsay: OH mira es carla!_

 _Beth: Es gwen lindsay .._

 _Ellas dicen mientras corren a donde estaba..._

 _Lindsay: Claro! gwen, .._

 _Gwen: Hola chicas!, que las trae por aqui.._

 _Beth: pensamos que no ibas a venir.._

 _Gwen: yo?, como sabían que iba a venir.._

 _Lindsay: como no saberlo..., es lo que ha estado hablando lucas los últimos minutos..._

 _Gwen: lucas?_

 _Lindsay: OH!, cual era su nombre.._

 _Beth: Geoff lindsay..._

 _Lindsay: Tienes razon Geoff!_

 _Geoff... hablando de mi, debe de haberme buscado durante mi ausencia..._

 _Gwen: saben donde esta..._

 _Beth: Lo vimos en la barra con lisa y su_ grupito _de amigas.._

 _AGGHHH ! esa perra piensa quitármelo, ahora que sabe que me gusta, no tiene opción..._

 _Gwen: Ooohhh,.. eso es genial..._

 _Beth y Lindsay se mira ..._

 _Beth: no te preocupes gwen, el.. desde comenzo la fiesta a estado preguntando por ti y si alguien te a visto llegar.._

 _Lindsay: el te quiere mucho, su amor es tan lindo como el de tyler y yo... oh, oigan alguien a visto a tyler... tyleeeerrr..._

 _Beth: nos vemos gwen, ella demorara un minuto hasta encontrar al verdadero tyler... este adios es parte de las dos... Lindsay esperame!_

 _Sonreí , no puede ser... el... me esta buscando, y ahora es mi turno de buscarlo a el... después de que acabe con lisa claro..._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _CONTINUARA ..._


	8. Fiesta (parte 5)

**POV GEOFF** (milagro ..)

 _Viejo, estoy aburrido y no lo digo por la fiesta, todos parecen divertirse, todos menos yo..., eh estado en esta mesa hablando con lisa y sus amigas, mas bien ella no ha dejado de acapararme en todo la fiesta, ... necesito saber si gwen ya ha llegado maldición.._

 _Lisa: tu que piensas geoffy.._

 _Geoff: Genial hermana, solo que podemos hacer otra cosa, nose como bailar..._

 _Lisa: (sorprendida) Quieres bailar conmigo._

 _Geoff: Bueno... no exactamente contigo, quiero decir, eh estado la mitad de la fiesta contigo, puedo nose ... salir a buscar pareja.._

 _Lisa: (se cruza de brazos enojada) tú lo único que quieres es ir a buscar a cierta gótica verdad !?_

 _Geoff: Que!, nooo, ..., igual ese no es tu problema, iré a la barra a traerme algo helado..._

 _Lisa: Queras decir, traernos algo helado.._

 _Geoff: emm Si claro vieja..._

 _UFFFF! pensé que nunca me libraría de ella hermano. Esto apesta!_

 _Geoff: (se sienta) una cerveza fría buen hombre.._

 _Mesero: claro señor, cual de todas quie.._

 _Geoff: La mas pesada...(suspiro)_

 _Desearía_ _saber por lo menos si gwen ya esta en la fiesta, olvide decirle que era hoy día, si solo me hubiera escuchado.._

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Geoff: Wuaw salimos bien no crees gwen... gwen?_

 _Volteo por todas partes y ni rastro de gwen... donde se habrá metido la chica ?_

 _(suspiro) Geoff: típico te rencuentras con una chica bonita y ella te deja plantado... (miro la foto)_

 _(sonrio) Geoff: al menos tengo esto para recordarte...mi linda chica gotica .. (abrazo la foto)_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _Mesero: Aquí tiene su cerveza helada caballero..._

 _Geoff: Si, gracias (la paga)_

 _Oh viejo quisiera saber si puedo encontrar a ... hey ,esa no es courtney... si ella esta aquí significa que ¡ Tambien Gwen !_

 _Me paro de mi asiento, votando mi cerveza conmigo.._

 _Geoff: Courtney!, courtney!, court... oh!_

 _Courtney: (se separa de trent) AHHH !_

 _Geoff: Interrumpo algo ajaja_

 _trent: viejo, no sabes lo que es la privacidad.._

 _Geoff: sip, pero esta es mi fiesta, esta es mi casa y..._

 _Courtney : Y este es mi puño (dijo montrandole el puño en la cara), así que mas te vale cerrar el pico si no quieres que tu boba fiesta se convierta en un caos.._

 _Geoff: Wow wow, esta bien entendí la indirecta... solo quería preguntarte si has visto a gwen.. es que yo la invite y pensé que vendría , pero.._

 _Courtney: Tú la invitastes... (se sorprende) y yo que pensé que ya no seria su única amiga.._

 _Geoff: ese no es el punto! , dime las visto entrar hermana..._

 _Courtney: bueno..._

 _Geoff: y tu viejo..._

 _Trent: lo siento no tengo nada que ver con gwen, desde que me rompió el corazón._

 _Geoff: (baja la cabeza) bueno... supongo que fui un tonto al pensar que vendría...ya no los molesto mas..._

 _Courtney: Espera! (suspira) se supone que es un secreto pero... gwen si vino, yo la traje y esta justamente buscándote..._

 _Geoff: ENSERIO!, oh gracias courtney!,.. donde la viste por ultima vez..._

 _Courtney: hablando con lindsay y beth, ahora que te ayude supongo que te .._

 _Geoff: SI SI! me voy (dije con entusiasmo) hasta luego viejos (salgo corriendo)_

 _Courtney: debemos hacer algo con tu lista de amigos.._

 _Trent: el es un buen tipo.. sabe lo que hace..._

 _Courtney: (mira a trent) entonces... ejem.. donde nos quedamos (dice con sonrisa picara)_

 _trent: lo siento court pero se me fueron las ganas...(dice sonriendo)_

 _Courtney: Como se te puede irse las ganas con un bombón como yo enfrente a ti !_

 _trent: (la agarra del brazo y la tira en la cama) dije que se me fueron las ganas, no que puedes darme las ganas tu misma (dice son sonrisa picara)_

 _Courtney: y eso seria exactamente.._

 _trent: "nueve" veces te parece.._

 _Courtney: estoy empezando a odiar a ese numero.._

 _Trent: ya no lo odiaras conmigo cerca ..( se le acerca)_

 _geoff: donde estaran mmm .. (mira a alguien) Heather! oye! has visto a lind... (trato de no reir) que te paso ajaja.._

 _Heather: callate chico fiestero !, me voy a casa..._

 _geoff: y eso sera..._

 _Heather: (se voltea con sus manos en sus caderas) para que lo sepas... yo y lisa tuvimos un pelea de puños con la chica gotica rara..._

 _Geoff: (se sorprende) donde..._

 _Heather: acaso te importa... esa perra me dejo unos arañasos en mis brazos y ..._

 _Geoff: escucha heather !, me importa una mierda si eres la chica mas popular de toda la escuela, pero yo te dejaria algo peor que arañasos si vuelves a insultar a gwen.. entendistes..._

 _Heather: eh eh... Pmh!, como sea, espera que le diga a lisa, ella te va.._

 _Geoff: con todo respeto heatherrr, la perra aquí eres tu y lisa... así que ya pueden irse yendo de mi casa y de mi fiesta.. (dije con tono amargo)_

 _heather: siii , igual quien quiere estar en una fiesta a..._

 _PAFFFFF (le cierro la puerta en la cara)_

 _geoff: bien y ahora donde estará gwen..._

 _Sierra: Quieres saber donde esta gwen (dice asustandolo)_

 _Geoff: Pero que! sierra amiga, cuando llegastes.._

 _Sierra: Oh no te preocupes solo hace un rato... (Mira a geoff) así que quieres saber done esta tu chica..._

 _Geoff: (sonrojado) ella no es mi chica sierra, solo..._

 _Sierra: Si si! lo entiendo solo amigos... BLA!.. (se acerca geoff , mas bien muy de cerca) pero tú, no sabes lo que ella realmente siente por ti.._

 _Geoff: emm de que hablas amiga..._

 _Sierra: como la fan numero uno nuestra escuela debo de estar pendiente de todo lo que sucede... como el enamoramiento secreto que tiene gwen hacia ti.._

 _Geoff: gwen.. enamorada de mi... COMO!_

 _Sierra: (niega con la cabeza) ahiiii, hay muchas cosas que no sabes geoff.._

 _Geoff: si ok, pero vuelve al tema de que a gwen le gusto si.._

 _Sierra: Oh! claro (iba a hablar pero...) no sera mejor que ella te lo diga primero en persona..._

 _Geoff: vamos sierra quiero saber lo que gwen siente por mi, hace unos mese siento lo mismo pero lo estoy ignorando digo... mira a gwen..parase una de esas chicas a las que no les gusta los chicos como yo, pensé haber encontrado el amor con bridgette, pero estaba equivocado cuando en ese beso no sentí la sensación que yo sentí cuando bese la mejilla de gwen... creo creo.._

 _Sierra: Crees que por fin amas a gwen (chilla como una fangirl) no puede ser tengo que ponerlo en mi blog de la escuela..._

 _Geoff: mejor no lo hagas... quiero decir, me encantaría que todos supieran que siento algo por gwen... pero creo que a ella no le gustaría... (se pone a pensar) donde dijistes que habias visto a gwen..._

 _Sierra: Oh eso!, esta llorando en el armario del secundo piso..._

 _Geoff: QUEEE!, porque no me dijiste eso antes..._

 _Sierra: estabas tan emocionado contando tus sentimientos que lo olvide por completo..._

 _Geoff: Bueno esta bien, tengo que ir a consolarla... Adiós sierra (me voy corriendo)_

 _Sierra: Espera!, puedo ir contigo para poner algo nuevo en mi blog..._

 _Geoff: emmm (señala) Mira ese no es cody en calzoncillos!_

 _Sierra: DONDE! (se va a buscarlo) CODYYYYYYYY NO EMPIECES SIN MI!_

 _Después de desaserme de ella, corrí con todas mis fuerzas buscando el armario que se donde estaba..._

 _Cuando lo encontré oí sollozos, sin duda estaba ahí, no espere mas y abrí la puerta del armario para encontrarla en el piso llorando con la cabeza baja ..._

 _Geoff: gwen!? (miro su vestido) que te paso..._

 _Gwen: (dice fríamente) nada, puedes ir yéndote..._

 _Geoff: pero gwen estas (miro su brazo, tenia arañasos mas grandes que lo que tenia heather) gwen que te hicieron..._

 _Gwen: nada, lo de siempre... ser golpeada por el universo una vez mas..._

 _Geoff: no exageres apuesto que con un poco de alcohol y mucho amor te sentirás mejor..._

 _Gwen: Puedes llevarte tu amor y metertelo por donde mas te duela..._

 _Geoff: eres linda cuando me estas insultando..._

 _Gwen: y tu un tonto cuando .._

 _Pero no perdí tiempo y le agarre su mano..._

 _Gwen: geoff que estas.._

 _Geoff: Has estado jugando conmigo no es así (dije con sonrisa picara) , porque me has estado evitando ummm_

 _Gwen: eh eh... Que te importa!, lo que acá con mi vida es mi_

 _Geoff: cuando planeabas decirme que estas enamorada de mi..._

 _Gwen:..._

 _Geoff: (sonríe)..._

 _Gwen: (se sonroja)_

 _Geoff: gwen eso .. eso es cierto..._

 _Gwen: ah ah... geoff.. yo..._

 _Geoff: no tienes nada que decir ...solo necesito escuchar una cosa (sonríe)_

 _Gwen:(le devuelve la sonrisa)_

 _Geoff no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y puso su mano en la mejilla de gwen acecandose a ella, pero gwen fue mas rápida y hizo que sus labios chocaran, geoff al darse cuenta que fue gwen quien tomo la iniciativa decidió profundizar el beso, volviéndose apasionado y de mucho deseo de parte de gwen._

 _Ellos no sabían, nadie sabia , pero estaban compartiendo su momento mas romántico a solas sin nadie en el pasillo, pero los dos tortolitos estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que poco notaron cuando se quedaron profundamente dormido compartiendo un abrazo..._

 _Tampoco sabían que una Courtney preocupada y desesperada estaba buscando a su amiga gótica que al parecer olvido por completo que tenían que regresar temprano a sus casas antes de la media noche..._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 **CONTINUARA ...**

 _Nota de la autora_

Este es el episodio mas romántico y hermoso que eh echo, espero que les alla gustado, sigan dándome sus opiniones, que enserio me están motivando, este no es el final, habrá mas que dar para el Gweoff , los vere en el proximo episodio.

Adios Adios


	9. Fiesta FIN

**POV COURTNEY**

 _Courtney: Donde esta!, ella sabe que tenemos que irnos a las 10.. (dije con una rabia...)_

 _Pero por una parte también es mi culpa, no debí de dejarla sola e irme con trent, donde estara?!_

 _Trent: oye court calma, tal vez ya se nos adelanto.._

 _Courtney: crees que no pensé en eso? (le muestro mi celular) le mande 25 mensajes y la llame como 50 veces y no contesta!_

 _Trent: al menos puedes fingir que no te importa... (dijo con calma)_

 _El sabe que ella es mi responsabilidad, pero igual actúa como si nada pasara.. UGH!, no debí de juntarme con el..., Él ! como los demás de la escuela, saben que soy una champ, y no no es lo que significa... soy como una prodigiosa, lo que significa que no puedo juntarme con alguien, soy como la criada del director y de todo su futuro.. EJEM!, para ser mas exacto soy un estudiante pecado, soy un peligro para los estudiantes machos, no puedo tener relaciones.. Y MIS PADRES ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CON ESO!, E INCLUSO FIRMARON UN CONTRATO!, por lo que mi relación con trent es secreta, es que no puedo evitarlo... lo nuestro es tannn prohibido que primero comenzó como un simple juego,... quería demostrarle al director , amis padre y a toda la junta escolar, que no pueden controlarme, pero después me llegue a enamorar del desgraciado, también me entere que era ex de gwen... asi que simplemente no podia hacerle eso... un momento... GWEN!, uyyy cuando la encuentre voy a ..._

 _trent: oye courtney, has probado llamando al celular de geoff.._

 _courtney: porque diablos llamaría a geoff, estamos buscando a gwen ... no a geoff..._

 _trent: recuerda que el pregunto por ella linda, tal vez la encontró ..._

 _courtney: muy bien, marcale..._

 _trent: (marcando el teléfono de su amigo)_

 **POV GEOFF**

 _Geoff: Oh gwen, te casarias conmigo o me dejaras aqui de rodillas en este suelo sucio y caro.._

 _Gwen: Que diablo geoff, CLARO QUE ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO! (iba a avalanzarse sobre el.. pero)_

 _DINNNNNN DINNNN_

 _geoff: o un momento cariño, es mi teléfono (agarra su teléfono) quien rayos es !_

 _Pero el teléfono siguio sonando, y entonces todo los teléfonos de las personas que los rodeaban también sonaban..._

 _geoff: que clase de truco barato es este.. (dije con nervio)_

 _Dinnnn Dinnnn_

 _DINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 _Entonces desperte .._

 _geoff: diablos viejo, no dormi nada... en donde estoy.._

 _Sentí algo cálido acurrucándose en mi pecho..._

 _Y de repente todo lo que paso regreso a mi cabeza... quiere decir que la cosa cálida en mi pecho.. es .. gwen?!_

 _DINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 _Geoff: OH! me olvide de ti por completo..., supongo que tendré que contestar.._

 _Agarre mi teléfono y gracias a mi movimiento gwen se levanto.._

 _Gwen: Geoff!?_

 _Geoff: OH!, hola lindura, lamento despertar.. (no pude continuar porque ella se me abalanzo y me empezó a besar, obvio que yo le seguí)_

 _Gwen: (separándose de mi) lamento el impulso, es que quería asegurarme de que lo que pasamos no era sueño..._

 _Geoff: tranquila chica sexi, yo también te besaría pero sin ninguna explicación.._

 _gwen: Ajajaj, bueno... entonces..._

 _Geoff: supongo que es el momento en el que digo que... si quisieras ser mi novia..._

 _Gwen: Que! o si si ! eso.._

 _Geoff: estas nerviosa (sonreí evitando no reír)_

 _Gwen: jeej quien yo?!, nooo , solo estoy feliz por la fiesta y... LA FIESTA!, que hora son!?_

 _geoff: a quien le importa nena.. (dije aun sonriendo)_

 _Gwen: (se rio) geoff, enserio me gustaria seguir aqui contigo (dijo sonriendo, pero despues su sonrisa se fue), pero tengo que irme courtney va.._

 _DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

 _volvió a sonar el maldito teléfono, pero esta vez no fue el mio, fue el de gwen.._

 _gwen: (contesta) alo.._

 _Courtney: Donde diablos estas!_

 _gwen: wuaw tranquila court, estoy con geoff y.._

 _Courtney: CON GEOFF!, JA!, bien hecho gwen, eres la nueva madre del mes..._

 _Gwen: QUE!, oye no es lo que estas pensando..._

 _Courtney: espero que estén comodos..._

 _Gwen: como vamos a estar cómodos, si estamos en el piso de un armario..._

 _Courtney: POR DIOS!, EN UN ARMARIO!, y yo que pensé que trent era el enfermo_

 _trent:(hablando ahi atrás) por favor court, ya te dije que solo quería probar cosas nuevas.._

 _gwen: ese era trent.._

 _Courtney: emmm... NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!_

 _gwen: estaré en el auto en 5 minutos y cuando llegue ahí, mas te vale darme una explicación .._

 _courtney: (suspira) aqui te espero.._

 _CLICK !_

 _Geoff: asi que... trent y courtney eh?_

 _Gwen: (rie) eso explica porque la loca , no a estado tan amargona como de costumbre (se levanta)_

 _Geoff: (se levanta) gwen.. no puedes irte, estaba a punto de darte una propuesta..._

 _Gwen: me la daras mañana (sonrie y nos besamos) adios geoff..._

 _Entonces abre la puerta del armario y se va..._

 _VIEJO!, estaba apunto de hacerla mia, y NO!, no me refiero a eso... quería que todos sepan que ahora ella es mia, MI! novia..._

 **POV GWEN**

 _Baje las escaleras y la fiesta estaba mas emocionada que nunca, y gracias a dios ya me voy..._

 _Cuando por fin salí, estaba al frente de mi el auto de courtney, entre y me entere que no estábamos solas..._

 _trent: (sobándose el cuello) emmm hola gwen.._

 _gwen: hola trent (lo salude cortezmente, en realidad mi mirada era para mi mejor amiga) y bien..._

 _Courtney: ejeje, supongo que tenia que decirtelo..._

 _Gwen: desde cuando sales con trent.. (dije con mis brazos cruzados)_

 _Courtney: eso que importa!, tu tienes a geoff!, no puedes quitármelo (empieza a llorar)_

 _trent: court (la abraza y ella llora en su hombro)_

 _gwen: courtney de que estas hablando...?_

 _courtney: pensé que si te decía, tu ibas a enojarte conmigo y luego pensé que podrías volver a enamorarte de el.._

 _gwen: por favor, el y yo ya fue! solo fue un amor de olvido, pensé que enamorarme de trent podría olvidar mi amor profundo por geoff... pero estaba equivocada,nadie.. ni siquiera el ... se compararía con el.._

 _Trent: (tose) emm gwen, estoy aqui.._

 _courtney: o lo lamento... (miro a mi amiga aun en los brazos de trent) ahora que estoy con geoff, ustedes pueden vivir en paz...ajajajj vamos un beso.._

 _Courtney me sonrie y luego ella y trent, se besan... todo esto puede explicar porque courtney a estado rara desde el semestre pasado... en realidad, estoy feliz por los dos... y yo... feliz que por fin estoy con mi rubio enamorado.. (sonrio y empiezo a salir del auto)_

 _No queria interrumpir el momento de los dos tortolitos... llego a la puerta y toco, sabiendo quien me abrirá..._

 _Geoff: (abre la puerta) gwen!?, pense que te ibas a ca.._

 _No lo dejo terminar y lo beso.. DIOS!, como extrañaba hacer esto.. pero no con cualquier chico,, sino con mi geoff.._

 _Geoff: entonces (dice con una mirada picara) te quedas .._

 _Gwen: claro... estoy lista para ser tuya... (dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello)_

 _Geoff: genial!, quieres ser mi.._

 _Me acerco a su oído, evitando que el terminara esa oración..._

 _Gwen: no de esa manera tontito (sonrió y lo miro y el tenia la misma cara que yo)_

 _Geoff: (sonrie) mi chica quiere acción..._

 _Y con eso dicho, el me carga y me lleva arriba, y asi concluye la noche, tampoco es que voy a dar detalles morbosos..._

 _Geoff: (me abraza con sus brazos desnudos) te amo gwen.._

 _Gwen: (me acurruco en su pecho desnudo) no sabes cuanto eh esperado esas palabras geoff..._

 _Geoff: quiere decir que eres mi novia oficialmente! (dice emocionado)_

 _Gwen: (me rió por su emoción) lo soy! y lo seré para siempre! (lo abrazo mas fuerte)_

 _geoff: (me devuelve el abrazo y cierra los ojos)_

 _Esta fue mi primera fiesta y mi primera vez... amo a geoff y se que el y yo somos el uno para el otro, de todos modos esto solo son "los sentimientos de una gótica"_

 _° FIN °_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Es el final de mi historia gweoff!, dios estoy llorando, fue un episodio muy emotivo y muy HERMOSO!, geoff se le declaro a gwen.., courtney dejo de lado su responsabilidad y estuvo en el auto con trent sin importar que... y al final nuestra pareja favorita por fin estuvieron juntos... hasta que..._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Gwen: oye, ya puedes quitarte el condón (dije en forma de broma)_

 _Geoff: condón?, que eso nena.._

 _Gwen: ..._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _AJAJAJAJ soy muy mala!, igual estarán juntos pero con una linda bendición en camino.. que dicen... la continuo o ahi no mas la dejo, ..._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios en especial de xandra19. eres la mejor amiga, de todos modos, han sido buenos lectores y agradezco mucho su tiempo... si quieren mas gweoff solo pidanmelo.._

 _En realidad estoy trabajando en otra historia, que tendra como pareja principal gweoff!, Dios! amo esta parjea, bueno ya no los molesto.._

 _Bays :3_


End file.
